


Звездная пыль

by Melis_Ash



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Elementary (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пространство и время перемешались в голове Китти - или Карины?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Звездная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2015.  
> Карина - третьестепенный персонаж в фильмах "Тор: Темный мир" и "Стражи Галактики", рабыня Танилиира Тивана, известного также как Коллекционер. Китти Винтер в "Элементарно" и Карину играла одна и та же актриса, Офелия Ловибонд.

Китти снится, что она распадается на атомы. Нет, не так. Некая сила — во сне она точно знает, что это такое, но каждый раз, проснувшись, забывает — разрывает на части её тело, выворачивает наизнанку внутренности, рвет мышцы и сухожилия, распыляет кости, взрывает изнутри артерии и вены. Китти знает, что превращается в ничто, в космическую пыль, но это ощущается совсем не так поэтично как звучит.  
Когда она смотрит на себя в зеркало на утро после этих снов, то видит не замученную ночными кошмарами девушку, а человека, хорошо выспавшегося и готового идти на работу и заниматься делами. Ни кругов под глазами, ни ощущения усталости. Даже наоборот — бодрость во всем теле. Если б не пугающая реалистичность этих сновидений и их регулярность, она вообще забывала бы о них вскоре после пробуждения. Но они возвращаются. Раз за разом её размазывает по космическому пространству (по сне, когда всё начинается, она всегда точно знает, что открытый космос близко, почти ощущает его дыхание — не то, что здесь, на Земле), разносит, как взрывом, в самые дальние уголки вселенной. Каждый раз перед этим её тело вибрирует от боли, словно инструмент на котором играет безумный и одновременно гениальный исполнитель — и пока инстинкты плоти вопиют о прекращении этой пытки, её сознание — сознание девушки из сна — категорически не желает этого.  
Это совсем не похоже на то, что было у неё с её безымянным безликим насильником. Когда он оставлял на её теле метки раскаленной кочергой, и боль от прикосновений горячего металла далеко отдавалась в нервных окончаниях, когда шептал издевательски её имя (прежнее имя, она сменила его, чтобы он больше не имел власти над ней), её тело и разум были единодушны, и в том числе поэтому Китти не говорит об этих снах на собраниях. Они именно такие, какими должны, по общепринятому мнению, быть кошмары, но кошмарами не ощущаются. Логично предположить, что мозг Китти проецирует таким образом на сны её психологическую травму (Шерлок мог бы предположить, что она подсознательно цепляется за свое болезненное состояние, он уже делал так однажды), это самое очевидное объяснение, но что-то мешает Китти согласиться с ним.  
Эти сны — загадка. Но Шерлок научил её, что у каждой загадки есть ответ, надо только хорошенько поискать и посмотреть на дело под нужным углом. Если Китти расскажет о них на собрании, чужие мнения будут отвлекать её, мешать ясности мысли. А это её, Китти Винтер, дело, и она сама должна его раскрыть. Забавно, конечно, говорить о снах в таком стиле, но почему бы и нет? Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы решать, как ей думать и о чем.  


***

 

Карине снится мускатный запах (во сне она знает, что это такое) и раскаленный металл в темноте просторной комнаты. И — почему-то — полное отсутствие страха. Есть гнев, злость, желание причинить боль, другие эмоции — но страха в этих снах никогда нет. Это так непривычно, так не похоже на её обычную жизнь, что в первые секунды после пробуждения она успевает даже подумать зло, насколько внешне смешон её хозяин, Танилиир Тиван, с его дурацкой прической, экстравагантными нарядами и странноватыми манерами, из-за которых многие принимают его за любителя мальчиков. На самом деле — Карина знает — секс как таковой его вообще мало интересует. И хотя, несмотря на упорно ползущие слухи, у Тивана иногда бывают женщины, Карине всегда кажется, что он оценивает их скорее с точки зрения редкости и необычности, как и подобает скупщику диковинок. Вот взять Карину, она, наверное, с его точки зрения ценности не представляет никакой: обычная среднестатистическая представительница своей расы, красная кожа, рыжие волосы, симпатичное, но не примечательное лицо. Таких, как она — двенадцать штук на дюжину, и как только Карина перестанет делать свою работу хорошо, Тиван заменит её, посадит в стеклянную клетку в кандалах и ошейнике, словно очередной экспонат в своей коллекции, как это случилось с её предшественницей, Морой — она теперь занимает одну из витрин, которые каждый день по многу часов драит Карина. Размышлять о мотивах и логике человека, которого боишься — странное времяпрепровождение, должно быть, но Карине надо чем-то занять свои мысли, пока руки выполняют рутинную работу.  
В определенном, очень своеобразном смысле, реальность, которая окружает Карину, начинается и заканчивается Тиваном, он её всё в настолько ужасном смысле, что большинство обитателей Знамогде вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет представить. Это место, находящееся вне юрисдикций государств, принадлежащее только концерну «Тиван Груп», бывшее шахтерское поселение, расположенное в голове древнего умершего (точно умершего?) бога, полно всякой космической шушеры: контрабандистов, наемников, готовых за большую или меньшую плату выполнить грязную работу для очередного нанимателя, жриц любви самых разных рас, ворья покрупнее и помельче. Здесь днями и ночами льется алкоголь и употребляются наркотики разной степени тяжести, заключаются ставки и вспыхивают драки. В космопорту швартуются корабли с ближних и дальних звездных систем (а также такие, у которых и вовсе нет постоянного порта приписки), под покровом вечной ночи, царящей здесь, совершаются сделки — и тут же скрепляются ударными дозами крепких напитков. Здесь продают товар, покупают товар, сюда ведут следы от межпланетных интриг, здесь в темных переулках часто находят тела умерших насильственной смертью, а огни вывесок, призывающих спустить последние денежки, заменяют на Знамогде уличные фонари.  
И в центре всего этого находится Танелиир Тиван, Коллекционер — странный, полубезумного вида, но могущественный человек. По крайней мере, здесь, на Знамогде, его власть велика. В других местах Карина уже никогда не побывает. Она и помнит-то их едва-едва. Когда-то (ей кажется, это было очень давно, но время — относительное понятие, когда один день тянется вечность и похож на другие) её привезли сюда космические работорговцы в грязном вонючем трюме своего корабля вместе с другими девушками. Большинство из них к моменту прибытия на Знамогде уже смирились со своей участью и сидели смирно, втянув головы в плечи, обхватив колени руками. С вентиляцией в грузовом отсеке, где их перевозили, было плохо, и там стоял густой запах пота и других выделений. Из нужника в углу (им повезло, хозяин корабля решил, что проще сделать в грузовом трюме туалет, чем раз или два в сутки выводить живой груз по нужде или отдраивать потом отсек от дерьма) невыносимо воняло, и когда корабль трясло, оттуда что-то выплескивалось, но никто не жаловался. Одна из девушек, с которыми везли Карину, умерла в дороге (она была больна, сказали те, кто сидели рядом с покойницей, без лекарства, оставшегося в сумочке, ей стало плохо), но никто не поднял голос, чтобы известить об этом тех, снаружи — труп убрали только когда принесли еду. Интересно, что сделали с телом? Наверное, выкинули в открытый космос — не тащить же с собой, бандитам это совершенно ни к чему. Иногда Карина представляла, как та покойница, лица которой даже она даже не помнила, дрейфует спустя годы в открытом космосе, всё такая же, как была — в космосе ведь нет кислорода, значит, нет и разложения — с выражением покоя, навечно застывшим на лице. Космические корабли, кометы и астероиды проносятся мимо неё, а она остается все такой же неизменной, отныне и во веки веков. Иногда Карина представляла, что у той девушки её лицо. Иногда завидовала ей.  
Её мир — это Знамогде; труп, ставший прибежищем огромного количества паразитов; космическая клоака, в которой она сгинет без следа; и конечно Тиван, всегда Тиван. Он может показаться смешным со своими вычурными манерами и причудливым макияжем, но Карина невольно втягивает голову в плечи каждый раз, как он обращает на неё недовольный взгляд или его голос приобретает знакомые — как плетка, не в первый раз охаживающая плечи — раздраженные интонации. Однажды — скорее раньше, чем позже — она умрет здесь, стоя на коленях и драя очередную витрину, и вселенная ни на миг не замедлит свой бег, чтобы проститься с ней. С точки зрения вечности она, Карина, просто пыль.  


***

 

Однажды , еще в начале обучения, Китти входит в комнату, когда Шерлок изучает какие-то материалы. Он тут же сгребает разложенные на столе листы в кучу и сует в папку без подписи.  
— Что там? — Китти не может скрыть любопыство.  
— Тебе еще рано. Ты выполнила мое задание?  
«Конечно, выполнила, такую-то ерунду, мог бы и посерьезней что-нибудь поручить», — мысленно раздражается Китти и, пока отчитывается Шерлоку, косится то и дело на лежащую на столе папку. Но заглянуть в неё в тот раз не удается, и больше она её не видит. Возможно, Шерлок спрятал её. Или хранит информацию на своем ноутбуке, запароленной. Китти вроде как уважает личное пространство, но иногда у неё так руки и чешутся порыться в личных вещах Шерлока. Останавливает только то, что он, конечно, узнает, и мысль, что это некрасиво. Она бы не хотела, чтобы рылись в её личных вещах. Шерлок тоже не хочет. И все же, мысль о папке крепко застревает в голове. Когда-нибудь Шерлок решит, что ей уже можно знать, что там, только вот логика Шерлока в таких вещах порой кажется ей странной и не всегда справедливой.  
Когда Китти раз за разом, по разным каналам смотрит по телевизору сюжет о Локи в Штутгардте (она тогда еще не знает, ни кто это, ни что именно происходит, но история явно выпадает из обычных рамок), Шерлок тихо останавливается позади неё в этой своей излюбленной позе с руками вытянутыми по бокам и пристально, не отрываясь, смотрит на экран телевизора. Он похож на королевскую кобру, раскачивающуюся взад-вперед .  
— Думаешь, это теракт? — спрашивает Китти.  
— Есть такие люди... которые не совсем люди на самом деле. Они особенные, не такие как все.  
— Как ты или Тони Старк? — Китти трудно удержаться от дружеского подкола, хотя и понимает — речь не о том.  
Губы Шерлока кривит странная улыбка. Он всегда называл Старка дешевым позером, транжирящим свою гениальность.  
— Да. Можно и так сказать. Но не совсем, — Шерлок сжимает и разжимает пальцы.  
— Это связано с твоей работой в МИ-6?  
— Я видел раньше кое-что, — не отвечает прямо на вопрос Шерлок. — Кое-что мне рассказали. «Эвериван», в том числе. Я должен позвонить и сделать пару запросов, — он разворачивается и уходит из комнаты.  
Китти остается, чтобы в очередной раз по очередному каналу посмотреть, как парень в дурацком костюме с рогами, вооруженный светящимся посохом сначала устраивает у здания оперы настоящее шоу (чем бы ни была та штука, которой он вооружен, она весьма мощная), а затем дерется с другим странно одетым парнем в обтягивающем трико. Мордобой прерывается появлением Тони Старка в его железном костюме. Китти хмурится и, не выключая телевизор, забивает в гугл поисковый запрос, который тут же выдает ей сотни — если не тысячи — результатов. Рассказы очевидцев, записи с мобильных телефонов и видеокамер, фотографии — ужасного качества сплошь и рядом, но изображающие одно и то же — пресловутую троицу и летательный аппарат, зависший в небе. Пресс-секретарь Старка отказывается комментировать ситуацию. Террористы обычно менее экстравагантно одеваются и более старомодны — бомбы, газ. Этот посох у «рогатого» выглядит, конечно, странновато для нового вида оружия, но разрушения производит эффективно. Возможно, эта штука управляет магнитными или гравитационными полями. Если это утечка из каких-то засекреченных лабораторий, то произошла она крайне неудачно для разработчиков оружия в плане полной публичности. Китти пытается загуглить личность нападавшего, но безрезультатно — никакой внятной информации от серьезных каналов, по сети гуляет несколько сомнительных, скорее всего фейковых версий. Парень, конечно, псих, судя по речам, которые произносил, возможно, член одной из неонацистких организаций. Но почему о нем нет никаких конкретных данных?  
Увы, провести весь день, обшаривая сеть в поисках информации по этому делу, Китти не может — у неё дела, её работа, целый список поручений, составленный Шерлоком.  
По дороге она сворачивает к башне Старка — приличный получается крюк — но там ничего интересного. У входа предсказуемо торчат репортеры с телекамерами в надежде получить комментарии, вид у них уставший, некоторые перекусывают прямо стоя, запивая хот-доги колой. Это, должно быть, отчаявшиеся неудачники или те, кто не смог убедить начальство более конструктивно потратить время и ресурсы — в «Старк индастриз» после вчерашнего успели отгородиться стеной молчания и вряд ли пойдут на попятный. Журналисты, у которых есть реальные зацепки, сейчас шерстят свои источники, а не снашивают тут обувь.  
Верхушка башни Старка втыкается в небеса острой иглой, и когда Китти задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть, то чувствует легкое головокружение. На мгновение — только на мгновение — у неё возникает чувство, что ясное небо сейчас обрушиться на неё своей тяжестью и раздавит, размажет по мостовой, так что останется только мокрое кровавое пятно на асфальте. Черный космос просвечивает сквозь тонкую синеву и придавливает Китти к земле. Она словно оказывается в одном из тех своих снов, только теперь все происходит помимо её воли. «Дерьмо». Китти трет затылок, жмурится, чтобы развеять гадостное ощущение.  
Она допрашивает подозреваемого в Бруклине, когда раздается звонок, и Шерлок говорит, что она и Джоан должны срочно покинуть Нью-Йорк.  
— Джоан я сам сообщу. Будет трудно её убедить, так что придется заехать за ней лично. К счастью, Эндрю опять в Европе, — последнюю фразу Шерлок выделяет голосом, словно считает, что Эндрю — нечто способное помешать в это предприятии.  
— Шерлок, что происходит?  
— Для ученицы ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. Ты должна слушаться меня. Беспрекословно. Делай, что тебе говорят.  
Период, когда Шерлок то и дело срывался на ней, как будто прошёл, а простой вопрос вряд ли мог сам по себе так разозлить. Но приказ (а это приказ) уехать из города в принципе не может быть вызван простыми обстоятельствами.  
Китти прокручивает в голове так и этак события дня, и при любом раскладе все сводится к тому разговору на фоне телесюжета про Штутгардт и придурков в маскарадных костюмах.  
Она едет в то место, где назначил ей встречу Шерлок — маленький отель в маленьком городке в Нью-Джерси, но находит только забронированные номера. Ни Шерлока, ни Джоан. Она набирает сначала её — не в правилах Джоан опаздывать — потом его.  
— Где ты? — спрашивает она Шерлока по телефону.  
— Я сказал, что уехать необходимо тебе и Джоан. У меня дела. В текущем кризисе я предложил себя в качестве аналитика.  
— Кому предложил? И что за кризис? — Китти пытается вычленить в доносящемся из трубки шуме знакомые звуки полицейского участка, голоса Грегсона или Белла, но это явно какое-то другое место и другие люди. Она слышит, как кто-то яростно спорит — двое мужчин — но не разбирает слов.  
— Я не могу об этом говорить.  
— Шерлок...  
— Ждите в отеле, не распаковывайте вещи. Отслеживайте новости по телевизору и радио. Будьте готовы сняться с места и ехать дальше.  
— Шерлок, здесь нет Джоан!  
— Что?!  
— Я говорю, её здесь нет. Она в Нью-Йорке. Сказала, что она врач и могут понадобиться её медицинские навыки. Что ты такого ей сказал, что не сказал мне?  
— В Нью-Йорке? Какое безрассудство, — бормочет в ответ Шерлок. — Впрочем, она взрослая женщина, уважаю её выбор. Прости, мне надо отключиться.  
Китти в растерянности смотрит на мобильник. Потом садится в ближайший автобус до Нью-Йорка. Что бы там ни должно произойти, по мнению Шерлока, она его ученица — и отчасти ученица Джоан тоже, и не собирается отсиживаться в стороне.  
Она находит Джоан в её квартире, та с сосредоточенным лицом раскладывает на столе медицинские принадлежности.  
— Я думала это Шерлок, — замечает Джоан, — это он обычно взламывает дверь.  


***

 

Небеса над огромным городом, охваченные огнем, черная дыра в небе — сон настолько реален, что наутро после него Карина просыпается с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. Вторженцы на своих подвижных кораблях обстреливают улицы, жители города защищаются. Высоченные здания, словно состоящие из стеклянных квадратов, обрушиваются на землю с ужасным грохотом, убивая и калеча людей. Карине даже кажется, она ощущает брызги крови на своем лице, когда с бежавшему перед ней человеку сносит полголовы обломком здания. Мужчина в сером костюме падает на землю тряпичной куклой, в окровавленных останках его черепа видно мозговое вещество. Рядом женщина стоит на четвереньках и визжит, держа руку на уровне лица. На руке не хватает пальцев — один из них свисает на лоскутах кожи и мышц. На лице — кажется, глаза, но кровь и облепившие скулу волосы мешают рассмотреть. Не говоря ни слова, все равно сейчас не докричишься в общем шуме, Карина — или это не она? Карина бы непременно спросила разрешения сначала — обхватывает женщину за туловище, просовывая руку у неё под мышкой, и закидывает целую руку пострадавшей себе на плечо, крепко придерживая своей. Женщина крупнее и тяжелее неё самой и тащить её к безопасному месту — где оно, кстати, в этом хаосе? — приходится, перешагивая через обломки и спотыкаясь о тела других людей. Даже хуже — о куски тел. Карина оскальзывается на чем-то очень похожем на внутренности, но на то, чтобы ужасаться нет времени. В конце концов, она спускается по длинной лестнице в какое-то подземелье, где прямо на полу лежат раненые. Темноволосая женщина со смуглым лицом и звенящим от напряжения голосом в резиновых перчатках— врач? — выходит ей навстречу, обнимает, говорит что-то. Карину давно уже никто не обнимал, от волнения она просыпается и лежит в темноте, ощущая, как судорога сжимает горло.  
Выполнять свои обычные обязанности в тот день особенно тяжело, а к Тивану, как на грех, приходит важный посетитель — дочь Таноса, Гамора. Карина, которую Тиван по привычке даже не пытается отослать прочь во время важных переговоров — зачем, она же всего лишь рабыня, наподобие мебели, только говорить умеет — невольно пожирает гостью глазами, втайне завидуя ей.  
Вот Гамора, конечно, обладает куда более высоким уровнем уникальности по шкале Тивана, так сказать, чем какая-то заурядная рабыня, думает Карина. Полукиборг, приемная дочь Таноса — она не единственная в своем роде, есть, например, еще её сестра Небула, но и не заурядный объект. Под зеленой кожей Гаморы скрыты механизмы из сверхпрочного справа, черепная коробка укреплена, она — сложное творение биоинженерной мысли. Танос не прекращает ставить эксперименты по созданию все более выносливых и неубиваемых полукиборгов, но Гамора до сих пор один из лучших образцов благодаря своим как техническим, так и интеллектуальным характеристикам. Она держится так, что и не догадаешься, сколько боли ей пришлось вытерпеть, чтобы стать такой, как сейчас — Карина, проживи она хоть сто лет, никогда так не сможет, она всего лишь жалкая рабыня, обреченная бормотать приветствия гостям и отвешивать поклоны своему господину.  
Во взгляде Тивана, когда он говорит с Гаморой, даже мелькает нечто похожее на чисто мужской интерес (она и впрямь очень красива, этого не отнять, но дело ведь не только в этом, Карина-то знает). Хотя все равно ему что-то не нравится. По-настоящему доволен Тиван бывает, только когда ему удается заполучить в свои руки очередную редкую игрушку, одушевленную, или нет, не столь важно. Он подобен черной дыре, поглощающей всё, что приближающееся к ней, только в его случае, «все» — это редкие вещи и существа, которые он постоянно скупает, движимый неутолимой жаждой. Никто не может точно сказать, когда Тиван начал коллекционировать редкости, потому что никто не знает, сколько ему лет. Поговаривают, он бессмертен, но если так, думает Карина, то способ проведения вечности он выбрал на редкость странный — копить всякий хлам, от которого толку в его закромах все равно никакого. Вот если б у неё было в запасе неограниченное количество лет и свобода передвижения, она путешествовала бы, может даже, полетела бы к дальним звездам, чтобы посмотреть, какие тайны они скрывают. Впрочем, возможно, Тиван там уже бывал — ему так много лет, что все, кто мог рассказать о его молодых годах, давно превратились в звездную пыль.  
Гамора уходит, обещая привезти Тивану Сферу, а Карина вздыхает с облегчением — её хозяин так поглощен мыслями о новом приобретении, что не замечает оплошностей служанки.  


***

 

Саймон де Мервалль мертв, но облегчения Китти не чувствует. Шерлок считает, что она просто упрямится (только не хватало, чтобы он опять начал умничать на тему её психологической травмы и нежелания «выздоравливать»), но Китти знает, нутром чувствует — она права. Истина о её насильнике ускользнула от неё со смертью де Мервалля. Плакать о нём она точно не станет — мерзкий был тип, этот подпольный бордель, те женщины из Восточной Европы, которых там удерживали силой в ужасных условиях — да одного этого достаточно, чтобы его стоило закопать живьем, не то, что убить. Лицо той девушки, с которой они разговаривали в больнице — забитой, сломленной — до сих пор стоит перед глазами, убивать бы сволочей, которые делают с женщинами такое. (Поделом этой Вайолет, покрывавшей брата, Китти её от души резиновой дубинкой приласкала.) А вот человека, который изнасиловал Китти и оставил ей на память шрамы на спине, а затем убил Мелани Вилкас, они упустили. Она упустила — раз уж она считает, что знает достаточно, чтобы быть сыщиком, надо и на себя брать ответственность в этом расследовании.  
Китти открывает дверь квартиры Джоан своим ключом — не к Шерлоку же идти, не после того, как он не поверил ей. Если Джоан ей разрешит, она заночует здесь.  
Она бродит по квартире, чувствуя себя куклой, которую набили изнутри осколками стекла — малейшее резкое движение может причинить боль. Слышно, как Джоан открывает дверь (Китти не здоровается с ней, словно провалившись в какую-то немоту), как у той звонит мобильник и она отвечает кому-то, а затем включается громкая связь (Китти только задним числом понимает, что это, от потрясения) и раздается мужской голос, ЭТОТ голос.  
— Повторяй за мной «Я ничего не сделал», — говорит он, хотя Китти известно — сделал и еще как.  
— Ты ничего не сделал, — вторит ему Джоан. Милая наивная Джоан, у неё гораздо больше опыта, чем у Китти, но некоторых вещей она не знает.  
— Кто это? — спрашивает Китти, когда Джоан заканчивает разговор. В голове рефреном звучит этот голос, на разные лады повторяющий её имя, то, которое она сменила, оставила позади, потому что этот ублюдок его осквернил.  
— Мой работодатель, Дел Грюнер, а что?  


***

 

Карине снится мужской голос, который раз за разом повторяет её имя на разные лады. Снова и снова, раз за разом. Это больнее, чем прикосновения раскаленного металла к коже, и следы оставляет такие же ужасные. Сначала кажется, это тянется бесконечно, но потом наступает передышка, и пользуясь ею, Карина бьет своего мучителя и убегает. Но это, конечно, только во сне.  
— Карина, у твоей расы ведь есть локти? — спрашивает Тиван, когда Карина, стоя на полу на коленях, начищает очередное треклятое стекло. «Конечно, есть, мерзавец ты этакий, мы ведь схожи анатомически, если не заметил еще». Это не её голос, совершенно точно, сама Карина только бормочет:  
— Да, господин.  
— Так используй их, чтобы лучше начистить витрину. Ты же не хочешь оказаться на месте своей предшественницы? — Тиван коротко кивает на Мору, застывшую испуганно в соседней витрине в своем ошейнике. «По крайней мере, она избавлена от твоих дурацких указаний».  
— Конечно, господин.  
Когда Гамора заявлется с целой компанией странных личностей (не слишком разумно с её стороны, Тиван был бы не прочь заполучить в свою коллекцию и кое-кого из них, не стоит его дразнить) Карина, привычно кланяясь важным гостям, повторяет заученную и от зубов уже отскакивающую речь про уникальную коллекцию редкостей её господина («Никому не интересный хлам!»)  
Пока Тиван, верный своей пафосной манере, толкает гостям речь об уникальности и свойствах доставленной ими Сферы, о её разрушительной силе, из-за которой ни один обычный человек не может камень удержать, Карина, привычно суетящаяся вокруг, замирает: металлический контейнер, в котором хранится Камень Бесконечности, раздвигается, демонстрируя содержимое, и даже через половину комнаты до неё доносится запах раскаленного железа, мускатного ореха («Надо же, я не сплю и помню, что это такое») и химикатов. Запах, который так часто преследовал её в снах.  
— Эй, а как насчет бабла? — бросает один из гостей, мелкий и похожий на собаку.  
Карина не может оторвать от камня завороженного взгляда.  
Тиван отходит на другой конец комнаты, чтобы расплатиться (чего-чего, а привычки кидать на деньги у него нет, он слишком богат для этого), гости машинально следуют за ним, и у стола, на котором стоит контейнер с камнем, образуется пустота. Карина, как загипнотизированая, делает шаг вперед, к столу, к камню. Она почти не слушает, что там Тиван говорит, он так часто поминал о Камнях Бесконечности, что в его словах нет ничего нового для неё, но Сфера — какой бы ужасной силой она ни обладала — пахнет свободой из её снов.  
И она от Карины в двух шагах.  
— Карина, НЕ СМЕЙ!!! — настигает её вопль Тивана, когда она протягивает к камню руку.  
В кои-то веки его голос не имеет над ней власти.  
— Я не буду больше твоей рабыней! — кричит Карина в ответ (наконец-то она сказала это, она так давно хотела) и сжимает пальцы вокруг камня. «А Тиван правду говорил», — успевает подумать она. Сила Сферы взрывает изнутри её артерии и вены, дробит в мельчайшее крошево кости, разрывает сухожилия и мышцы, выворачивает наружу внутренности. Словно гениальный безумец решил исполнить пару аккордов на её теле, как на инструменте, но ощущается это совсем не так поэтично как звучит. Карину расщепляет на атомы, размалывает в космическую пыль, безликий космос, подобно голодному зверю, забирает её себе всю, целиком и без остатка. Но это уже не важно.  
«Я это сказала. Это главное». И Карину — её прошлое, будущее, мечты, надежды, мысли — финальным аккордом размазывает по космическому пространству.  


***

 

В аэропорту шумно и людно, а Китти — маленькая, безобидная на вид девушка; никому из здешних охранников и в голову не придет, что ещё совсем недавно, этой ночью, она собиралась пытать человека, а затем убить его и растворить труп в химикатах подобно заправскому чистильщику — и ничего не осталось бы от успешного бизнесмена и маньяка Эдельберта Грюнера, кроме витающего в воздухе легкого мускатного запаха. Китти не совсем уверена, что поступила правильно, сохранив ему жизнь: Грюнер богат, вдруг есть шанс, что он как-нибудь выскользнет из рук правосудия? Она ведь так и не спросила Шерлока, какие доказательства есть у полиции против него. Но вспоминая, во что превратилось лицо её мучителя, она испытывает удовлетворение, какое бывает после законченного и хорошо выполненного дела. Теперь ему никого больше не удастся обмануть, надев маску лощеного светского красавчика, успешного бизнесмена, готового при случае помогать нуждающимся — отныне снаружи Дел Грюнер также уродлив, как и изнутри.  
Вскоре он придет в себя и, как только сможет объясниться с полицейскими, назовет им её имя. Маньяк он или нет — а то, что сделала Китти, незаконно. Придется Китти Винтер исчезнуть, слава богу, благодаря Шерлоку, она знает, как достать поддельные документы. Печально, впрочем, Китти уверена — её не будут слишком усердно искать. Даже обычные уголовники не любят выродков вроде Грюнера, что уж говорить про полицейских. Она поудобнее пристраивает на плече сумку. Вперед, к новой жизни. Прощай, Шерлок. Напоследок Грюнер таки ухитрился причинить ей еще немного боли, пусть и с её собственным активным участием. Конечно, интернет дает немало способов связаться с человеком на расстоянии, не светясь перед полицией — но Китти больше не собирается цепляться за прошлое. Может, когда-нибудь, ей понадобиться консультация Шерлока в каком-нибудь сложном деле, и она обратиться к нему, но не раньше — так она решила, и решения своего не намерена менять. Кто бы мог подумать, что свобода — а она свободна теперь, когда Грюнер арестован, и она закрыла этот счет — бывает такой болезненной. Шерлок так долго был её всем.  
— Мисс Винтер, — раздается сзади. Китти резко оборачивается, инстинктивно хватаясь за сумку, хотя шокер и резиновую дубинку она сдала в багаж. — Вы ведь предпочитаете, чтобы вас так называли.  
Человек, который стоит перед ней, улыбается жизнерадостной дурацкой улыбкой, но Китти невольно пятится, мысленно оценивая свои шансы убежать — и тут же упирается спиной в дюжего молодчика в костюме.  
— Кто вы? — конечно, она знает, кто он, хотя на полицейского этот тип не похож. «Как они так быстро нашли меня?» Не мог же Шерлок её сдать — или мог? Она решила, что понимает его — неужели ошиблась?  
— Мистер Холмс, возможно, рассказывал вам обо мне, — говорит этот, жизнерадостный. Да прекратит он улыбаться или нет? Что за кретинская манера арестовывать? — Фил Коулсон, — он протягивает ей руку. Китти растерянно пялится на неё.  
— Вы из ФБР?  
— Слышал, нас приняли за ФБР, — бросает Коулсон своему спутнику.  
— АНБ? — хотя вот уж АНБ до неё точно дела нет. Но им может быть дело до Шерлока и его прошлой работы на МИ-6.  
— Мы зовем себя Щ.И.Т.  
— А, — ну что тут еще скажешь? Тот, кто придумывал этим парням название, явно был шутником еще тем.  
— До посадки еще есть время, не пройдете с нами, поговорить?  


***

 

По ночам Китти иногда просыпается и смотрит в окно. Из окна её нынешней квартиры в высотке хорошо видно звездное небо. Вселенная настолько больше и сложнее, чем она думала всего несколько лет назад, что это должно бы пугать. Из черных глубин космоса на неё смотрит бесконечность. Внизу, на улицах ночного города, совершаются преступления. Драгдилеры толкают своим клиентам наркоту, проститутки зазывают клиентов, и возможно, кто-нибудь в этот самый момент совершает убийство (и даже может так выйти, что расследовать его будет Шерлок). Вверху, в темной глубине, пролетают астероиды и кометы, а если заглянуть дальше, в совсем дальние дали, которые берет не каждый телескоп, то можно столкнуться с космическими кораблями читаури. Где-то там, за Радужным мостом, восседает на троне Асгарда одноглазый царь и прячутся во мраке своего мира темные эльфы. Даже если Китти проживет еще сто лет, она не сможет узнать о вселенной всего, даже на уровне простого любителя. В такие моменты она понимает Шерлока, одержимого сбором полезных знаний, как коллекционер — собиранием редкостей. Но даже ему неизвестно всего, что скрывается в архивах Щ.И.Т. а. Китти тоже многого не знает, у неё пока еще невысокий уровень допуска.  
Иногда они видятся с Шерлоком, но не так часто — у обоих очень много работы. Даже по скайпу не всегда хватает времени поговорить. К тому же, у них теперь разные сферы деятельности — в основном — хотя Шерлок и выступает иногда консультантом Щ.И.Т.а в свободное от расследований время. Он не может обсуждать с ней свою работу, она свою. Так что когда они таки встречаются, приходится говорить друг о друге. Это неплохо, только странно.  
Собираясь по утрам на работу, Китти проверяет затвор пистолета, надевает кобуру — непривычно было носить огнестрельное оружие поначалу, но ей нравится.  
«Я куда-то двигаюсь», — думает она, выходя на улицу.


End file.
